


TBD

by beautifulmonster



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmonster/pseuds/beautifulmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, Bruce, and the Batmobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TBD

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, what am I doing?
> 
> I wrote this for Wayne-Manor over on Tumblr after someone mentioned that some BruJay was in order for this lovely man. I decided to do it. 
> 
> Oh, and if someone has an idea for a title, I would be forever grateful.

“You know, for a guy who considers the Robins his sons, you had absolutely _no_ qualms about getting me in bed.”

It’s far too tempting to wipe the smirk off his lips but Bruce holds back because, _really_. What else should he expect from the great Jason Todd?

“You talk too much.”

Jason has another smart-ass comment prepared (“You don’t seem to mind when it’s your name being said.”) but it dies on his lips as soon as Bruce licks the underside of his cock. His fingers scrabble to grab hold of the usual bed-sheets but they’re not in the bedroom, they’re in the Batmobile in the Batcave with Pennyworth and Baby Bird on their way back from God knows where (and really, he doesn’t want to think too hard about the two of them with Bruce’s mouth on his cock.)

It’s cramped and it smells like sex and something that smells suspiciously like blood, but it’s turning to be one of the best damn blowjobs Jason’s ever had.

“ _Fuck_ , Bruce!”

He’s close to orgasm, to the blissful feeling of liquid muscles and stars behind his eyes, when the other man pulls away, his own mischievous smile in place. Bruce has this streak in him that he doesn’t show very often, this sadistic urge to sexually frustrate and push Jason to his limit. Sometimes it’s okay, but right now he just wants to shove himself back in Bruce’s mouth and have him stay there until he’s finished. He’s about to tell him this (and maybe punch his stupid, handsome face because _damn it_ to hell, it’s been a month) when Bruce makes up for it by moving his mouth to his hole and sliding his tongue inside as far as he can.

Jason has a thing for rimming; Bruce knows him well.

It’s all over for him as soon as he fucks him hard with his tongue and grazes the slit at the head of his cock with a fingernail at the same time. Jason tenses, growling and grunting out the older man’s name before practically collapsing, chest heaving and semen sticky on his stomach. Bruce slides his tongue over his perineum and Jason’s fingers and cock twitch from the much-too-much of it before he pulls away, looking down at Jason with hooded eyes.

“Your turn.”


End file.
